


Il momento della verità

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Una ragazzina aveva avvicinato Sammy a scuola, il sorriso di chi sperava di poter fare breccia, i capelli biondi arrotolati attorno ad un dito.  
Clay aveva osservato la scena per circa due minuti interi prima di non riuscire più a resistere. Sbatté il proprio armadietto e marciò verso il fratello, piazzandosi praticamente in mezzo a loro due prima di passare uno sguardo furioso dall'uno all'altra.  
"Allora, andiamo a casa o no?" Chiese bruscamente, e Sammy non potè non guardarlo sorpreso da quell'irruenza tanto diversa dal suo solito carattere.  
"Sì. Ci si vede." Salutò la compagna, che a quel punto li guardava con gli occhi spalancati, incapace di capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
Clay si sgonfiò non molto tempo dopo e iniziò ad avere un po' l'aria del cane bastonato e un po' l'aria contrita di chi sapeva di avere esagerato.  
Sammy non gli chiese niente, conscio che quando se la fosse sentita sarebbe stato sicuramente Clay ad andare a parlargli. Era sempre successo così, sin da che erano piccoli, Clay e Sam non avevano segreti l’uno per l’altro e se c’era qualcosa che non andava il gemello sarebbe il stato il primo a conoscere tutti i particolari. E così fu infatti: non appena tutti furono a letto Clay scivolò fuori dal proprio per infilarsi in quello del fratello.  
"Mi dispiace, Sam..."  
Sammy si era spostato più in là senza nemmeno doverci pensare e alle sue parole si voltò su un fianco per poterlo guardare in faccia.  
"Che è successo, me lo spieghi?" Mormorò come lui perché i genitori nella stanza accanto non li sentissero.  
"Ero geloso." Mormorò con un sospiro Clay, senza sapere nemmeno lui se fosse peggio doversi spiegare o che ce ne fosse bisogno.  
"Di lei?"  
"Di te!" Esclamò, prima di tornare ad abbassare la voce. "Cosa me ne frega di quella? Sei tu che mi piaci, Sam..." Mormorò guardandolo di soppiatto, per quanto sicuro che non avrebbe capito.  
"Ehi, anche tu mi piaci-"  
Clay decise di fermarlo lì e gli prese una mano per portarla sotto le lenzuola, su quella parte del suo corpo che tradiva quanto e come gli piacesse.  
"Mi piaci, Sam..." Mormorò piano, guardando nella penombra il viso sorpreso del fratello gemello.  
Sammy si sentì resettare il cervello a quel gesto e ancora di più a sentire il sesso del fratellino duro sotto la sua mano. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi schifato. Avrebbe dovuto ritirare la mano e dirgli che certe cose erano sbagliate. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto far pensare a Clay che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui e per la verità più teneva la mano in quel punto così caldo più sentiva sorgere un desiderio sconosciuto in lui. Piano strinse la mano attorno al pene del gemello attraverso il pigiama, sentendo un brivido a poterlo sentire così bene e al rumore che fece Clay nel trattenere il respiro.  
Sentiva che Clay non respirava, per la sorpresa o forse l'eccitazione, e fu quello a spingerlo a muoversi, spostando la mano un po' più in alto per infilarla dentro i suoi pantaloni e le mutande. Nel momento in cui poté stringere il sesso del gemello nella propria mano Sammy si scoprì a reagire lui stesso come non aveva mai pensato potesse succedere per un altro ragazzo. Solo che non era un altro ragazzo, era Clay e aveva ripreso aria solo per iniziare a respirare a piccoli intervalli, esattamente con lo stesso ritmo con cui Sammy aveva preso lentamente a masturbarlo.  
"Sam... Sam..."  
Clay provò a tenere bassa la voce ma vedere il viso del gemello a pochi centimetri dal suo e sentirlo intento a dargli piacere era troppo e finì un po' per gemere e un po' per uggiolare il suo nome.  
Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato a quel modo, così come sapeva che nessuno avesse mai toccato Sammy. Ma Sammy era ormai terribilmente eccitato anche lui e non ci volle molto perché lui stesso lo chiamasse a bassa voce, frustrato.  
"Clay, fammelo anche tu..." Quasi lo supplicò.  
Clay annuì con foga e fece la stessa cosa che aveva fatto Sammy, infilando una mano nel suo pigiama per masturbarlo, senza quasi poterci credere che il fratello glielo consentisse e anzi glielo chiedesse. Fino a cinque minuti prima era stato convinto di essere sbagliato e ora si sentiva eccitato come non mai e quasi sul punto del suo primo orgasmo davanti a qualcun altro e perdipiù nella mano dell'unico che amasse.  
"Sammy, ci sono quasi..."  
"Non fermarti..."  
Nessuno dei due era ben sicuro di come si potesse riuscire a soffocare i loro gemiti perché nonostante tutta la loro buona volontà ogni movimento del fratello li portava a non riuscire quasi a pensare.  
Clay fu il primo ad arrivare all’orgasmo e spinse il viso contro la spalla del fratello nel tentativo di soffocare a quel modo il verso di piacere che gli sorse in gola. Sammy gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo tenne stretto contro, fermando la mano stanca e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi soltanto il piacere che Clay aveva ripreso a dargli da che si era un po’ ripreso.  
Dovette mordere forte le coperte attraverso il lenzuolo per evitare di farsi sentire dai genitori oltre il corridoio e improvvisamente si ritrovò completamente senza forze.  
Si presero un minuto buono per riprendere fiato e si ripulirono poi col lenzuolo, senza pensare di stare lasciando tracce di quel che avevano fatto, e tentarono di rimettere a posto biancheria e pigiami.  
Clay stava quasi per sgusciare fuori dal letto quando Sammy lo abbracciò e se lo strinse contro, impedendogli di allontanarsi da lui. La verità era che dopo ciò che era successo aveva il bisogno fisico di continuare a parlargli, di capire da quanto il fratello provasse quei sentimenti per lui e quanto fossero profondi. Se desiderava avere qualcosa da lui di più di un semplice sollievo nella notte. Aveva il bisogno di conoscere tutto ciò gli passava per la testa come era sempre stato convinto di poter fare.  
"Posso restare allora?" Mormorò Clay, voltandosi tra le sue braccia per ricambiare la stretta.  
"Certo."  
Clay sorrise appena a quella risposta sicura e sistemò la testa sulla sua spalla. Sammy rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo respiro, la testa piena di pensieri.  
“Da quanto ti piaccio così?” Chiese piano, curioso.  
“Non lo so, da un sacco… non ti saprei dire quando è cominciato.” Ammise Clay rigirandosi attorno al dito un lembo della maglia del fratello. “So che ti ho sempre voluto bene, quello sì però. Sei sempre stato tutto per me.” Mormorò strofinando la fronte contro la linea della sua mascella.  
“Allora non è solo che ti faccio diventare duro?” Chiese, cercando di esserne sicuro.  
Clay sollevò il viso per guardarlo, sbuffando un mezzo imbarazzato che crollò a vedere che era serio.  
“No. Io- io te l’ho detto, mi piaci più di chiunque altro. Mi piaci più di qualsiasi cosa. Non è solo per questo a letto, mi piaci da tanto e vorrei solo essere il tuo ragazzo.” Buttò fuori di fretta, cercando disperatamente di convincerlo.  
Sammy tacque per un momento, sorpreso dalle ultime parole.  
“Ma non possiamo stare insieme, siamo fratelli.”  
Clay si strinse nelle spalle a quello. “Beh. Io ho girato su internet e ho letto delle cose.”  
“Tipo cosa?”  
“C’è gente che ha rapporti coi fratelli? E c’è gente che va a vivere lontano da casa dove nessuno li conosce e lì possono far finta di essere una coppia.” Annuì con convinzione.  
L’immagine mentale lasciò Sammy senza parole, sorpreso, e di colpo si rese conto che c’era un gran fascino a pensare di andare lontano da lì con Clay una volta cresciuti. Improvvisamente il pensiero di poter tenere per mano Clay per strada come a scuola non avevano più potuto a causa delle prese in giro dopo il terzo anno riuscì ad accendere il suo desiderio di farlo davvero. Avrebbero potuto stare vicini quanto volevano, non avrebbe dovuto giustificare il voler passare del tempo da solo con lui o il loro volersi infilare l’uno nel letto dell’altro di tanto in tanto.  
Il pensiero di quel che era successo quella mattina, del modo in cui Clay aveva trattato male la sua compagna, tornò a farsi strada in lui. Di colpo Sammy si rese conto che se la possibilità di stare insieme era reale lui non avrebbe mai dovuto ritrovarsi davanti la stessa scena a parte inverse e nessuno gli avrebbe chiesto perché fosse tanto geloso di con chi parlava suo fratello.  
"Mi piacerebbe.” Mormorò lentamente ma deciso.  
“Davvero?” Mormorò Clay a metà tra l’incerto e lo speranzoso.  
“Sì.” Annuì. “Se non vuoi non la cerco più a quella. Non mi piace quanto mi piaci tu." Ammise a bassa voce.  
Clay trattenne rumorosamente il respiro a quelle parole, incredulo di sentirgli dire quelle parole.  
"Mi piaci più di chiunque altro, Clay." Mormorò Sammy più deciso, rendendosi conto che forse aveva sempre saputo quanto e come piacesse al fratello e forse ne era sempre stato felice perché sotto sotto provava lo stesso sentimento, anche se aveva cercato di non pensarci troppo, di dirsi di lasciar perdere.  
Clay si aprì in un sorriso enorme a quella frase e senza aspettare oltre si sporse per la prima volta a baciarlo sulle labbra, il cuore che batteva alla consapevolezza di piacere a Sammy e di potergli dare il suo primo bacio senza doverlo nemmeno spacciare per qualcosa che non era.


End file.
